


Dance With Me Again?

by cloudcitygal



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Pining, Pre Relationship, Sassy Legolas, Snarky Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcitygal/pseuds/cloudcitygal
Summary: Kili is caught practicing his dancing-
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Legolas Greenleaf, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Dance With Me Again?

**Author's Note:**

> To sooth after the hurt from earlier🥰

With the ball, Fili’s ball, the following evening Kili wanted to brush up on his dancing. It has been years since he had any reason too, years of rebuilding that left him often too busy or unwilling to stop and join his family at their many events. 

But his brother finally met someone, an elf at that. And should he avoid the ball it would read as disapproval. He didn't disapprove, so here he spent his evening hours. Not in the garden he so loved to visit, or the corner of the library with furs and a pillow that Ori ‘can’t access’. No, here he was, alone humming to himself as he attempted to smooth out his movements for a waltz.

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

It was unfathomable to him that anyone wished to marry his brother. And he thought that if he could get this down, well enough to not embarrass himself, he could offer to steal poor Tauriel away. She deserves better than his fool brother, even if she looked so incandescently happy.

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

Still, he mused, they seem happy enough. He remembers the day she told him she was banished. The fight to make sure she had a home here was harsh. Most of his family wrongly assumed he was in love with the she-elf. Thorin’s face as he spat harsh curses, it wasn’t until Fili stepped in that anyone would listen. He wonders if Fili cared for her then. His kingly brother, the fool in love.

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

After an hour he stopped stumbling over his own feet, the lines smoother themselves out as he spun. He smiled at himself in the mirrored glass, watching. The smile slipped from his face and a flash of blond joined him.

“Fili, I swear by Mahal if you don’t leave me alone Tauriel will be a widow long before you marry!!” 

“Now, you would leave poor Tauriel alone so soon? What could your brother have done to deserve that?”

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

Kili stiffened as the hand on his shoulder tightened slightly, a tremor running through it. Kili looked forward and was met with the trembling chest of the heir to Mirkwood. Prince Legolas, who was currently laughing at him. The prince, as Tauriel’s oldest friend and the only one she would name as family, Legolas came to take part in the betrothal ceremonies. It doesn’t mean Kili like having his practice interrupted, or being laughed at.”

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

“Prince Legolas, I was told you would be at dinner with my family.” 

Legolas smiles at him, it’s softer than Kili expects but just as sly. He arches one of those delicate blond eyebrows. 

“I was, but dinner ended three hours ago. I was surprised you didn’t show?”

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

Kili shakes his head at the question, or perhaps it was a statement, he isn’t sure but when he doesn’t respond Legolas sighs. The spin around in silence, Kili quit his humming when he was interrupted and Legolas seems too cautious to break the quiet peace. Still, Kili thinks, dancing is much nicer with a partner.

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

“Do you always ignore your dance partners Prince Kili? Is that why don't you get invited to the balls? Or is it because you tread on everyones toes?”

“I think it is because I have better things to be doing. Have you read anything lately Prince Legolas or do you spend your days charming poor dwarves?”

“So, is this you telling me you think I’m charming?”

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

Kili ignores him again, picking up the pace on their waltz. Legolas chuckles as he matches Kili’s speed, angling them so they can take wide turns, crossing a larger section of the ballroom. The dwarf looks hard away, not even turning back when Legolas tries to address him again. When it doesn’t work the elven prince brings them to a stop.

One, two, th-

“You never asked me what I was doing here Prince Kili, I think you should.” 

Kili rolls his eyes and tries to take a step back from the elf, but Legolas has moved his hand to Kili’s waist. Keeping the dwarf close, pressed to his chest, and peering down with a sly smile.

“Well Kili?”

“Forgive me Prince Legolas, what are you doing here at this hour in the only ballroom I happen to be occupying?”

Legolas laughs softly and moves his hand from Kili’s, turning the dwarf’s face to his own. Kili’s cheeks are flushed, drops of sweat in his brow indicate the pace they had set, the silent competition. Legolas loses himself for a few moments, the warm honey brown of Kili’s eyes hold him hostage until the dwarf prince clears his throat. Legolas startles, plastering a sly smile in his face.

“I heard you humming, I didn’t know you had such a beautiful voice. I could hear you over by the Hall of Kings. Following your sound, watching you dance for a few moments before...”

“What? You felt pity for the poor lonely dwarf Prince Legolas?”

“No, I saw you and thought that no one this lovely should be dancing alone.”

Kili’s eyes widened and this time when he moved to step away Legolas let him. Their only point of contacts was the pale, slender, elven hand on the rough, tanned, dwarven cheek. Legolas didn’t step closer, only watching, his eyes boring into Kili’s. It felt like a forge after days of use, the room was heating up and Kili stepped back into Legolas’ reach. 

The elf lowered his voice as he spoke again, careful not to spook the prince cautiously in his space. “Dance with me again?”

Kili presses up on his toes to kiss Legolas’s cheek. He pulled away just as quickly, making it to the door of the ballroom before he looked back. “As me tomorrow Legolas.”


End file.
